banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Legodude760
Talk to me here.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:31, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Wiki Hi, I've just joined the Wiki. I was wondering when the wiki was made. Also I'm going to follow the tips on Central Wikia to how to increase notability of the wiki. And also, I think we should leave the FA project until we have more articles. Cheers, User:Chicken7 07:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :August 8th. Ok, we need a lot more notability, thanks. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Cool thanks. I moved the main page to Banjo-Kazooie Wiki to raise it appearing in the google search. Cheers, User:Chicken7 23:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Deletion Hey again. Could you please delete Characters From the Banjo-Kazooie Series, it's a copy of List of Characters. Thanks. Also if you haven't noticed there's a new favicon (Logo in the browser and favourites) for the wiki. It's a jiggy. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:09, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just found another 'Banjo-Kazooie Wiki'. Here is its URL: http://banjo-kazooie.net/index.php?title=Main_Page. What a lot of other wikis do is ask these wikis if they want to merge. The GTA Wiki just did it I believe. Should we do something or ask them to merge? A benefit is we will be the only B-K wiki. What do you think? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 03:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :That'd be ok. How exactly do wikis merge?- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Not quite sure. You tell User:Angela and she'll maybe organise it. I'll tell her now because she is same time zone as me. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 12:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Hey unless you've already done so I found a few popular websites we may want to introduce ourselves to. Some benifits would be that many users of those websites would check us out and maybe become members here. We could possibly use some of their videos. We might also be able to use their information here. Spiral Mountainhttp://www.spiralmountain.co.uk/site_links.asp Banjo Kazooie Forumshttp://www.banjokazooieforums.com/ Banjo Universehttp://www.banjouniverse.110mb.com/ Rare-Elitehttp://rare-elite.com/blog/ I also found one youtube channel that we might should talk to. It belongs to Spiral Mountain the website above. We could arrange something like "we advertise their channel and videos here (provide links), they advertise us on their channel." Spiral Mountain Youtube Channelhttp://www.youtube.com/user/SpiralMountain?ob=1 We ourselves may eventually want to have a youtube channel if we have a user who would be able to do that. Of course we would need to make a links page linking to all of these sites we would be partnering with. I'll continue to find more sites. Tell me what you think. ThanksDekudan312 03:36, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm fine with using their info as long as you dont copy it word for word. Hm, but advertising seems a must-have right now.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 01:48, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Ok these sites had affiliation info. I believe you may be required to send in the info because from what it sounds like the website owner must send it in. Here are links directly to the affiliation pages for these websites if you are able to do this. We may need to make a banner and affiliates page. I will ask Chicken7 if he is good at making banners (because I'm not) or do you know how to? If you think any of these are good to affiliate with then leave a message and I will go ahead and make a links/ affiliates page. Banjo Universe http://www.banjouniverse.110mb.com/affiliation.php. Banjo International http://www.lgdg.net/binternational/join.php. Banjo Underground http://home.earthlink.net/%7Etroyrios/id3.html. And Banjo Kazooie Database http://www.freewebs.com/bkdatabase/. :Well, we need a button. And the first site reqires we have at least 4-5 fulls pages. We dont really have any full pages. And, somethings wrong with my E-mail, and the dumb thing won't work. Lets try and fix the first two problems first.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:53, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kool this would be good. I think User:Jimbo Jambo might be good with graphics for the button; if not i could have a shot. And we can start to really improve some articles to make good info (I have been making stubs to increase article count). Some easy to improve articles are the game articles and the location articles. By the way, the Rare Witch Project is currently an extremely popular Banjo-Kazooie website. Do you think we could get with them? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) : I made a banner viewed on the right. I can make improvements or changes if needed. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 07:07, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Community Page Hey, I was thinking about a community page. A lot of wikis use them to discuss things that involve the whole community. For example, here on Wikipedia, here on RuneScape and here on Uncyclopedia. Some wikis put on a forum page but then they get overwhelmed with questions about the topic as seen here on Starwars. And the community pages usually have a name to describe a meeting place (On runescape people meet at a yew tree grove, apparently, uncyclopedians meet at a dump). Or maybe it's too early. But there should be a lot of community discussion at a time like this (Merging with other wiki, main page changes, notability ideas). Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Ah, Ive been to the Rare Witch Project before. Great name. Nice button too. Can you explain the community things though?- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's like a page to talk about major wiki changes or ideas (the merging with the other wiki, linking ourselves with other sites, etc) Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:50, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Sounds good. (Im so inactive here...) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:15, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Another Administrator If you think it would be wise, could you give one of the active members administrative powers? it would really help if someone needed to delete a useless page and you weren't around to do it. Thanks, Dekudan312 03:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to suggest later. Dekudan and Jimbo Jambo are good nominees. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:13, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Chicken7 is a good nominee too. Dekudan312 21:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, i'll start up a vote on the Main Page talk.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:54, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You need to put up a specifyed time to show how long the election will go for. :) [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 05:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, it could be still be usefull after we get a new admin. So there's no time limit, and we'll just wait, cause no one else ever voted on those things I made anyway. ..' ' - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760]]{Grovel for mercy} 16:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't think I totally feel comfortable picking favorites out of so few people. Would've been nice when Dekudan, Chicken, and I were like the only contributors to make us all sysops. Kinda too late for that though. :::::::Its not really favorites, just people deciding if someone if worth a promotion.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:00, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *I’m sorry for stuffing up your election. But seriously, Lego, you could make Myself,Dekudan and Chicken sysops and make Jimbo (who is the person here who contributes here most) a burucrat like your self so when you are getting less active he can appoint a new admin. See, In the Star Wars Fanon wiki, we have very inactive admins. About 3 are active. The rest don’t help out. Now we are in elections and it is really a big fuss appointing new admins by voting and discussion. I am very active, Jimbo is very active. Chicken is active and I’m not sure with Dekudan but it seems you guys respect him very much. I put my name up for admin because I can help with all of the crap like reverting vandalism and deleting articles. I would be a very active admin. Seeing no one is voting, could you make a decision and appoint us as admins. We will make this wiki flourish. So if you appoint us admins, you can't fail and then you will have 5, this wiki will just keep getting better. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 06:06, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, so Arav the Undersith, Chicken7, Jimbo Jambo, Dekudan. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:13, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *That is correct. I'm not sure how you make a user a admin but if you are having trouble, ask Sannse, this is her talk page. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Sannse. She will help out. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 00:08, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::I already sysopped you. XD - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 19:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *Thanks! [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 00:08, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thankyou, I changed a couple of MediaWiki templates to make the wiki more up-to-date. Cheers, 00:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Navigation Hey I made a navigation template for the administrators of the site. It lists links to all the other administrators of the website. You don't have to use it but it might be helpful as we get more users. The code is if you want to check it out. :ok. [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 07:49, 13 July 2008 (UTC) *Seeing that you are a admin, can you please vote in the Monobook skin consensus? It would be much apreciated. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) *I don't like doing this seeing that you are HEAD of this wiki but, can you please vote in the New Logo Proposal? It would be much appreciated. PS: Please vote and state you opinons on the forum actively, with out me asking you to. Thanks. :) / :( -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 06:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I really should participate in stuff more...- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:32, 24 July 2008 (UTC) WOW! See Forum:Proposal Event. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:52, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Inactivity I was just wondering if you are still going to be active here? If you can't really, I suggest also give bureaucrat powers to Jimbo Jambo. He knows a lot about this wiki and he is more active than Chicken7 now. Thanks. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 03:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Just wait one or two weeks and I'll probably go completely inactive again. 06:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::It seems 'crats go inactive often, on this wiki and others Im at. *Then give the rights to Chicken7 or I. Jimbo, you deserve it the most though. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Why dont we hold a vote somewhere? -Ld760 ::It's already happened. And to your other statement above, they are inactive at all my wikis too. :S ` 00:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Who won? -Ld760 *Nobody. I put up the vote to make it fair, even if Dekudan and Jimbo are inactive most of the time and Chicken pops up once in awhile. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 09:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *PS, see the Forum:Bureaucrat Election and vote, it will help.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 09:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :problem is, I dont know who to vote for. -Ld760. *To make it simple, Chicken7 and I are the most active out of the lot. Jimbo knows his stuff though. So I say elect me and Chicken7 or just give us the powers if nobody can be bothered to vote in the forum. Would you like me to close the forum for you? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 02:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Has the vote been going anywhere lately? -Ld760 *Nope. I say just give the rights to Chicken7 and myself as were are most active. Is that OK? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Kay-o -Ld760 NO SIG AHA :Congrats and stuff. :) -Ld760 : QUESTION Can i please become a admin? I Edit alot around here And I Have Nearly Every secret in every Banjo Game Memorized. PLZ RESPOND!!!IMGhttp://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext457025791.gif[/IMG] 00:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Per him. Can I please become one too? Thank you. Jello Rabbit 21:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Mariopedia Can you please come there for a little bit and promote me to sysop/'crat? Someone needs to help the wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC)